


echoes and premonitions

by allonsytastic



Series: random inconsistencies [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: memories go either way  - backwardsand forward





	echoes and premonitions

**Author's Note:**

> (from Clara's POV)

Ever since Trenzalore - ever since _his time stream_ and the _echoes_ \- I get glimpses. Flashbacks, visions, glances - whatever you call them - these memories of _Claras_ from galaxies away and ages past are as much my own as they are theirs.

Never quite real, always a blink away and a step too far to be within reach, they are just vague enough to be dismissed as dreams or déjà vus. Still, I know better than to shrug them off as figments of my imagination.

As _he_ liked to say: memories go either way - backwards _and forward_. And so do the echoes. Which is why there are also the premonitions. The little flashes of future regenerations, of the Doctors he hasn't become yet - and the companions he has yet to meet. Just like the rest of the memories, they're out of focus, out of sync - the faces blurry and indistinct. I can never make out their words or appearance - their identity remains a mystery as much as their nature.

It would have been preposterous to assume I was the only one - and because I hate being wrong, I never did. I know that there will be others, and that's okay - because he's the Doctor and he must never be alone. Because I've seen glimpses of the bits in between the companions - the loneliness, the nevous unpredictability, the rage - and the _Time Lord Victorious._

 

And so there remains but one question.

_Who's next?_


End file.
